Garrett Mason
| image = File:Garettmason.png | imagewidth = 250px | gender = Male | location = Los Angeles | status = Deceased | affiliation = | birth = Unknown | death = | weapon = Unarmed | actor = Andrew Lukich }} Garrett Mason is a character in L.A. Noire. Mason worked as an agency temporary bartender for various bars throughout Los Angeles, however his work as a bartender was a cover for his career as the "Werewolf" serial killer, more infamously known as the "Black Dahlia (BD) Murderer". Mason was the killer of Elizabeth Short, the infamous and unresolved "Black Dahlia" murder in 1947, six months later Mason resumed his grisly string of murders during LAPD Detectives Phelps' and Galloway's time in the Homicide Department. Biography While working at the bars, Mason observed and targeted several women, all of whom shared traits such as emotional problems, difficult relationships/marriages, and varying degrees of alcohol abuse. Mason preyed on and brutally murdered Elizabeth Short, Celine Henry, Deidre Moller, Antonia Maldonado, Theresa Taraldsen, and Evelyn Summers. Mason either beat his victims to death or killed them by strangulation, he also left several of them stripped naked with cryptic messages written on their bodies, either in lipstick or scratched on and finally stole pieces of jewelry from the victims as tokens for each murder. Mason intentionally varied his methods with each victim, but always left clues to link all the murders together. Mason's intent behind this was to test if anyone could connect the murders to one another and to him. After committing each murder, Mason took evidence from the crime scenes (such the the murder weapon and personal effects of the victim) and was able to frame other people who were closely linked to the victim, as it was generally assumed that the murders were being committed by Black Dahlia copycats. Having eluded suspicion and arrest for the murders he committed while others were charged, Mason taunted the homicide department by sending them anonymous letters that contained extracts from Percy Shelley's poems and other works of literature. Realizing that the true killer was responsible for the letters and still at large, Detective Phelps read the poem extracts carefully and discovered that the letters where leading him to various locations throughout the city, at each location was an item from one of Mason's victims and another clue to the true killer's location. The final clue led Phelps to Mason's hideout at the Christ Crown of Thorns Church, where Mason awaited. Phelps recognized Mason as the temp bartender at The Bamba Club during the Henry case, Mason in turn applauded Phelps for having the tenacity to find him. Phelps chased Mason through the church catacombs and gunned him down. Despite being the Black Dahlia Killer and even with compelling proof of his murders, Captain James Donnelly revealed to Phelps that Mason was actually the half brother of a very influential and undisclosed politician, hence Mason's name and acts were to be kept out of public knowledge and out of official records. The suspects that were previously arrested were released and the truth was quietly buried. Case Appearances Homicide *"The Red Lipstick Murder" *"The Quarter Moon Murders" de:Garrett Mason es:Garrett Mason Category:Characters